Coutume
by kaneda26
Summary: Un oneshot de saison... Une soirée bizarre dans la vie de Hiei chan!


Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Shonen-ai (à peine).

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Un one-shot de saison... En italiques, les pensées de Hiei.

Note2: Le titre est nul, je le sais. Mais comme je voulais poster ce one-shot aujourd'hui, j'ai pas eu le temps d'en trouver un autre. Désolé.

**-----**

**COUTUME**

**-----**

Ca avait commencé quand il avait passé le portail. A peine sorti, il s'était dirigé tout droit vers la maison de Kurama.

D'habitude, à cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde et il n'avait pas à trop se cacher.

Mais là, plein de ningens déambulaient dans les rues. En plus, ils étaient tous habillés bizarrement et définitivement, ils avaient mauvais goût.

Une gamine se posta devant lui, le regardant avec des grands yeux ronds.

Hiei faillit sortir son sabre par réflexe.

« Maman! Maman! Regarde! Il a trois yeux, hurla la fillette. »

Hiei leva la main à son front.

_Merde..._

Il avait oublié de remettre son bandeau. Et la mère de la gamine arrivait.

« Oh, mais t'es tout mignon, qu'est-ce que tu es? Un démon? »

_Quoi? Bordel, j'me suis fait démasqué! Putain, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je la bute?_

Mais la femme lui sourit. Et prit sa fille par la main. Elle jeta un regard alentour.

« Tu es tout seul?

-Hn. Je veux dire oui. »

La femme mit les mains sur ses hanches, marmonnant quelque chose comme « parents inconscients... pas compte du danger... scandaleux... pauvre petit... ».

Elle attrapa la main de Hiei.

_Yergl! J'vais la buter! Lâches-moi, stupide femelle!_

Malgré le fait que Hiei ait planté ses talons sur le sol pour ne pas la suivre, la femme arrivait quand même à le traîner jusqu'à un groupe compact fait d'enfants avec leurs mères.

_C'est quoi cette gonzesse? Pourquoi elle est aussi forte?_

« Chikako, fit une des mères. A qui est ce petit?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir! Il était tout seul!

-Inadmissible. Un si petit garçon, presque un bébé.

-UN QUOI ?

-Houlà, il semble être effrayé.

-Pas étonnant si on le laisse tout seul. Et ses vêtements..., soupira une maman. »

Hiei baissa la tête, regarda ses habits. Bon, d'accord, ils étaient couverts de poussière et il avait plusieurs accrocs. Mais quelle importance?

Chikako, le voyant faire, lui caressa les cheveux.

_Aahhh! Mais arrêtes-heu!_

« Tu l'as fait toi-même, n'est-ce pas? Quel petit garçon débrouillard tu fais. Tu es un magnifique petit démon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On le garde avec nous?

-C'est préférable, non? Peut-être trouvera-t-on quelqu'un de sa famille sur le chemin.

-J'espère. Il a dit son nom?

-Heu... »

Chikako se pencha vers Hiei.

« Comment tu t'appelles? »

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? J'vais toutes les cramer._

« Allez, allez, dis-moi ton nom.

-Hn. Hiei.

-Et ton nom de famille?

-Heu... Je sais pas. »

Lui caressant encore la tête, Chikako lui adressa un sourire pour le consoler.

_Je déteste ces stupides manières de ningens! Tout le temps à me tripoter les cheveux!_

Et elle l'entraîna avec le groupe, tenant d'une main sa fille, de l'autre Hiei.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche, le jaganshi attendait le bon moment pour s'éclipser.

Mais la femme ne le lâchait pas.

Le groupe arriva devant une maison, sonna.

Tous les enfants se massèrent devant la porte. Et Hiei songea que c'était le moment parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit poussé en avant par Chikako qui lui dit gentiment.

« Vas-y. Ne sois pas timide. »

Il se retrouva au milieu des mômes.

La porte s'ouvrit. Et une brusque clameur sortit des gorges enfantines.

« Des sucreries ou une farce !!! »

L'homme qui venait d'ouvrir était vêtu d'une cape noire et avait des dents bizarres.

Il se mit à déclamer:

« Haha! Vous oser venir frapper à la porte du maître des ténèbres... »

_Le maître des ténèbres, c'est qui cet abruti fini?_

« Je vais vous récompenser pour votre courage. »

Les enfants tendirent sacs et panier et l'homme leurs donna ce qui semblait être de la nourriture selon l'odorat de Hiei.

_Hors de question que je bouffe un truc venant d'un inconnu._

Il se recula légèrement et sortit de la cohue. Il allait pouvoir s'enfuir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Attendez, Comte. Vous avez oublié ce petit.

-Hop. Voilà, voilà, fit l'homme en tendant une poignée de bonbons. »

Hiei les récupéra entre ses mains et se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui renvoyer dans la figure à ce crétin.

Mais Chikako sortait déjà un petit sac plastique de sa poche. Et lui ordonnait de les mettre dedans.

Il les fit tomber et la femme lui confia le sac. Et lui reprit la main.

« Allez, à la maison suivante! »

_Quoi, la maison suivante? On va pas faire toute la rue quand même! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries?_

Il leva le sac et le renifla, il identifia l'odeur du chocolat au milieu.

Il réussit à trouver le bonbon et le dépiauta avec une seule main, l'autre toujours bloquée dans celle de la femme.

Hiei hésita. Il adorait le chocolat mais manger un truc qui venait de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était la bêtise incarnée. Il sentit encore le bonbon, essayant de détecter s'il y avait du poison dedans.

Dans le doute, il remit le truc dans le sac.

« Hiei, fais aaahh! fit la fillette, étant venue marcher à côté de lui.

-Hein? Argl... »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec la sucrerie que la gamine venait de lui fourrer dans la bouche. Puis, il sentit que ça fondait sur sa langue, que c'était super bon. Et surtout, qu'il en voulait plus.

Il réussit à extirper sa main de celle de Chikako et se mit à dévorer le contenu de son sac.

Le groupe arrivait à la maison suivante et Hiei en était toujours à grignoter ses sucreries.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que les femmes le regardaient avec tristesse.

« Je veux bien qu'il soit gourmand, commença une mère. Mais...

-On dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours. »

_Trois en fait_. _Oh, celui-là est à la vanille comme la glace!_

Ils firent toute la rue. Hiei essaya bien de s'esquiver à un moment ou à un autre mais face à un escadron de mères, ses chances étaient à peu près égales à zéro. Surtout qu'il ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Mais il avait dévoré des centaines de sucreries et son sac était maintenant aussi plein que son ventre.

« C'est la dernière maison! Après on rentre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du petit? Il était vraiment tout seul. Ah, je vous jure, si je tenais... »

Les enfants étaient déjà devant la porte, et Hiei était au milieu d'eux, prêt à recevoir sa ration de bonbons.

_Tiens, cette maison me dit quelque chose._

La porte s'ouvrit.

_Il est barjo! Il a perdu l'esprit! Il est complètement à la masse!_

Et au lieu d'un « des sucreries ou une farce », les cris des enfants se transformèrent en:

« Un renard ! Oh! Un renard ! Maman, regardes !

-Il a des cheveux d'argent!

-Et des oreilles!

-Et une queue!

-Et des yeux dorés!

-Et il est devenu cinglé. »

_Ou complètement inconscient._

Kurama commença à distribuer les sucreries lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un gamin.

« Hiei...? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-J'en sais rien, moi! Je... »

Mais le jaganshi n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. La troupe de mères venait de s'avancer et le yohko déglutit. C'était un réflexe conditionnée. Quand Shiori avait ce genre de regard, ça voulait dire qu'un sermon se préparait.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

Ce fut une vague qui le submergea où il saisit quelques mots au passage. « Irresponsable... Un si gentil petit... Rôle d'un grand frère... Le dire aux parents... »

Les mères se calmèrent petit à petit au fur et à mesure que Kurama s'excusait à chaque phrase.

Chikako caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Hiei avant de le laisser.

Kurama referma la porte.

« Bon sang! J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient me tuer, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant sur la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu?

-Moi? Mais rien, c'est elles! Elles m'ont pris en otage! Et elles ont pas arrêté de me tripoter les cheveux! Et on a fait toute la rue... Et... C'est du chocolat? »

Hiei venait de découvrir le saladier où il restait un bon tiers de bonbons. Tout en les mangeant, il jeta un coup d'oeil au kitsuné.

« Et pourquoi t'es comme ça, toi? Tout le monde est devenu fou ou quoi?

-Mais non, répondit Kurama en reprenant son apparence humaine. C'est juste un costume pratique.

-Costume?

-C'est Halloween, Hiei. C'est une coutume ningen.

-Ha... »

_Je vois, encore un truc idiot comme leurs arbres décorés ou leur chocolat en forme de coeur. Les ningens sont débiles_.

Il attrapa encore un chocolat.

Kurama remarqua les traces de chocolat sur les doigts et le contour de la bouche du petit démon. Et le sac rebondi qu'il tenait fermement.

« Hiei, ça suffit! Tu vas te rendre malade!

-Hn. »

Kurama s'approcha et enleva le saladier des mains de Hiei.

« Combien de bonbons tu as mangé ce soir?

-Si tu crois que je me suis amusé à compter!

-Ce veut dire beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. »

Le yohko entreprit de prendre le sac à Hiei.

« C'est à moi! cria le petit jaganshi. C'est les miens! »

Kurama secoua la tête. Hiei n'avait jamais du faire une overdose de sucreries. Et il ne devait pas savoir qu'il allait se rendre malade.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? fit Shiori, venant juste de rentrer.

-Maman? Heu...

-Tiens, qui est ce petit? »

_Une idée, trouver une idée. Zut! Kurama, démerde-toi, bordel!_

« C'est le petit frère de mon ami, Kuwa... »

Coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Je veux dire, Yusuke. C'est le petit frère de Yusuke. »

_C'est pas mieux, crétin!_

« Il a une urgence et il ne peut pas le garder. Il peut rester dormir ici?

-Bien sûr, Shuichi. »

Shiori s'arrêta, regarda Hiei. Et sans dire un mot, lui enleva le sac des mains.

« Hé! C'est... »

_Aie! C'est mon pied! Stupide kitsuné!_

« Fini les sucreries pour ce soir, dit-elle en regardant Hiei. »

Le jaganshi lui adressa un regard noir et tenta de récupérer son butin.

Kurama lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui fit des yeux qui voulaient dire « tu t'en prends à ma mère, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles », ce qui eut un effet très efficace sur Hiei.

« Bon, on va se coucher. Bonne nuit, maman.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, répondit Shiori en posant un baiser sur la joue de son fils. »

Elle se pencha et fit la même chose avec Hiei.

_Beèèhhh. C'est dégoûtant!_

Une fois que Shiori eut le dos tournée, il s'essuya la joue et ne réussit qu'à se coller un peu de chocolat dessus.

Kurama étouffa un sourire. Et il l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

Une fois dans la chambre, Hiei se mit à maugréer.

« C'était à moi!

-Tu les auras demain.

-Mais c'était à moi!

-Hiei!

-Hn. »

Kurama ordonna à Hiei d'aller se débarbouiller. Et ce dernier consentit à obéir après moult protestations.

Il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Kurama lui avait installé un futon sur le sol et lui avait préparé des vêtements pour la nuit.

Après s'être changé, le jaganshi se glissa dans les draps.

_Si je descends sans faire de bruit, je peux les récupérer et... Ou alors, j'attends qu'elle dorme et... Merde! Elle les as peut-être caché... et..._

« Kurama...

-Oui? fit le yohko, posant son livre.

-J'me sens pas bien... J'ai mal au ventre...

-Je te l'avais bien dit! »

Hiei regarda le yohko d'un air de pauvre petit démon malade. Avec un soupir, Kurama sortit une plante de ses cheveux et la donna à Hiei.

Voyant le petit démon se détendre et glisser lentement vers le sommeil, Kurama se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Hiei.

« Joyeux Halloween, Hiei, murmura-t-il. »

Pas encore tout à fait endormi, le petit démon sentit les lèvres fermes se poser sur les siennes.

_Encore une coutume idiote! Mais... celle-là, je crois que je l'aime bien finalement._

_**-----**_

**FIN**

**-----**

Voilà, voilà. Cétait juste pour profiter de l'occasion! Je ne sais même pas si Halloween a réussi ou non à s'implanter au Japon.

A plus et laissez des reviews.


End file.
